Play Along
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Sam goes out to get some research done, so Dean uses his alone time to relieves some stress. The repeated calls of his name has Castiel coming to make sure Dean is alright, his arrival helps more than he probably expected. PWP, Dean caught masturbating. The first 2 chapters go together, now anything after is just me wanting Dean/Cas smut without making a whole set up story.
1. Chapter 1

Dean walks out of the steamy bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his hips. Sam left before his shower for research, so he's got some alone time, finally, he's been stressed for weeks so some alone time is just what Dean needed.

Grabbing his half empty bottle of lube from the duffle, Dean climbs onto the bed he's claimed as his. The wooden headboard is cool against his hot, bare back, but he settles with his legs spread out in front of him. The thin towel isn't doing much to hide his half hard dick, so he un-tucks it and pushes it from his thighs. Dean lets himself get worked up, his heartbeat quickens in anticipation, and his eyes close when his fingertips brush across his chest.

Dean teases himself by running his hand across his chest-his nipple hardens from attention-his stomach muscles flutter as his fingers meet his sensitive hips then down the length of his thigh. With his eyes shut it's easier to imagine long slender fingers touching him; fingers that once left a mark on his body. Dean imagines laying out exposed to the angel, his angel, letting him take in his body with those dangerously blue eyes and let those distracting hands move across his skin.

Dean squirts a bit of lube into the palm of his hand, and when it warms, he wraps it around his cock moaning. His head tilts back to meet the headboard when his slick hand moves over his aching member.

Bowed legs bend at the knee and stay spread as he gets more into it. "Cas." He hisses able to picture the man working him with hand or better, his mouth. That idea has Dean biting down on his lip and brushing the precome away from the slit on his cock. Dean's hips get into the movement, the angel's name falls from his lips many more times. Swiping a couple fingers through the lube on his dick, he moves his second hand down to fondle his balls sending a thrill up his spine, and then down further so a finger circles his tight entrance. His hips buck up, mouth slacks and Cas' name escapes his lips when his finger pushes in.

His body gets hot, a thin film of sweat covers his chest and thighs while his cock is worked slow yet sure and two fingers side in and out of him.

With both hands moving in unison, Dean is getting dangerously close. The bundle of nerves deep inside him is pressed by his two fingers and Dean chokes out a whine, "Cas!" His hand moves faster over his cock and fingers pump into him harder.

Dean whimpers, he's so close, he can feel his release about to break him.

Then there is a rush of wind in the room sending a chill over his damp skin.

Dean knows, knows those eyes _are_ on him now, taking in the sight he's displaying.

Finally, Dean opens his eyes straight into Castiel's blue ones and their blown, shocked, lustful glaze sends Dean coming hard into his hand. The thick warm liquid splatters over his stomach and chest, sprinkles up to his sensitive nipple.

His breath is trying to slow. "Cas." Dean breathes over and over while his eyes close again.

Dean lets his spent cock free of his hand. He licks his lips and sighs; that was _just_ what he needed.  
Moaning softly, he opens his eyes again to see Cas still there, still watching him.

Dean clears his throat, "Hey." He knows very well why the angel is not meeting his gaze. He's still got two fingers in his ass and that is where those blue eyes are now. He pushes in once more, crooks them to press against his prostate eliciting a tired yet needy moan from his lips. When he leaves himself empty he lets his legs fall flat on the bed.

A few silent minutes pass; Dean uses the towel to wipe the come from his body.

"I-I thought you were in trouble, that you needed me." Cas' voice is heavy in the air.

Dean smirks. "I did need you." There's an obvious blush rising up Castiel's neck and cheeks. "You took too long to get here, so I took care of it myself."

A pink tongue slides across Cas' lips.

Dean notices, "Cas-"

"I have to go." With another rush of wind the angel disappears. Dean smiles to himself and relaxes back in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It's weeks until Dean can, relax, again. He and Sam wrapped up the case, went out to a bar to celebrate and now Sam's gone home with a girl, and Dean walks back into the empty motel room. He kicks off his boots, shrugs off his jacket then falls onto his bed. They weren't at the bar long before Sam took off with the chick-Rebecca or something-so Dean's not even drunk. His few drinks he did get down just have his mind relaxed…and slightly aroused.

Standing from the bed, Dean shuffles into the bathroom pulling his shirt up over his head as he goes. The water from the sink is cool and refreshing splashed over his face. It wakes Dean up more.

"Cas." He thinks, but then talks aloud. "Cas? Hey uh, if you want to head down here, I could use your company." Dean tries to hold back a smirk. He's not exactly sure what he'd say to Cas, or what Castiel would say back, but damn if he doesn't try.

There's nothing for a minute and Dean reaches for the light switch figuring once again, he will be on his own. When he turns around however, there's an angel in the doorway.

He hesitates. "Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Dean can see how dilated and questioning the angel's eyes are.

Dean's heartbeat is steadily increasing, "I uh," How does he explain this? Explain that he has the hots for an angel of the lord, that he dreams and imagines what it would be like to fuck Cas. For Cas to fuck him. How does he explain that he want to kiss Cas and know his touch. "Last time we," Dean makes a gesture of the space between them, "saw, each other. I didn't get a chance to explain."

The angel steps into the bathroom, closer to Dean. "There's not much to explain, Dean."

Dean swallows, his eyes falling to Castiel's plump, pink lips. Blood is rushing south to his dick.

"You don't have to 'take care of it' on your own this time." The space between them practically disappears as Cas' trench coat brushes against Dean's stomach, hands ghost over his back and blue eyes bore into Dean's. "I want to be a part of it this time."

Fuck Cas and his deep silk-like voice, Dean surges forward to crash their lips together. Dean doesn't want to risk Cas changing his mind, so he wraps his arms around the angel and kisses him like he means it. Castiel's lips are warm and pliant under his own, they're full and oh so kissable. The feeling of hands pressed flat against his back sends a shiver up Dean's spine, but then the fact that Cas is getting into this drives him forward, licking along his bottom lip.

The noise Cas makes when Dean's tongue tastes him goes straight to his groin. He kisses harder, uses one hand around Cas' waist to pull their bodies flush and the other goes to the back of his head to tangle into his hair. Cas moans against his mouth and it's like the man is kissing with his entire body; he leans against Dean, melting at his touch and those infuriating hands never cease at covering as much skin as possible. It's insanely hot.

"You are wearing, _way_ too many clothes." Dean breathes out, his hands moving to push away the layers covering Cas. The angel aides him, beginning on the buttons of the dress shirt while Dean pulls it from being tucked in to the slacks. When smooth skin shows through the curtains of white shirt, Dean moves his hand up Cas' stomach. "Fuck, Cas. Come on." He yanks Cas from the bathroom, they hurry to the bedroom and Dean pushes Castiel back so he falls onto the bed. The air from the angel's lungs leaves with a huff when he hits the bed and then a moan escapes those lips when Dean crawls over him to press their lips together in another hot kiss. Dean moves down and his damp lips meet Cas' chest.

Cas' hands grab at Dean's short hair and he pushes up into the kisses and caresses. "Dean." His voice is lower, more intense and Dean nips at his rib cage before pressing his mouth over a nipple. Castiel moans loudly at that; he twists under Dean when teeth graze the sensitive skin. "Nh, _Dean_." Cas moans his name again-fingers raking over his back-but this time Dean pushes his hips down against Cas'.

They're both hard under their pants, the outline of the erections pushing against each other brings groans from each. Dean's mind is all on Cas; the way those blue eyes show every emotion, how his lips form Dean's name or and O around a moan and Dean kisses it away-how his body fits Dean's perfectly when they grind together.

Dean's hands move down to Castiel's pants to pop the button free and then rip down the zipper-Cas' eyes are wide on him and his hips leave the bed at Dean's force. Cas' hands fumble to help Dean, pushing down the slacks once they're loose. Dean throws them across the room.

The angel's body is better than Dean could have imagined. Cas is beautiful; his body is toned and tight, tan and smooth, hot and writhing, plain sexy. Cursing under his breath, Dean leans back down to slide his hands up Cas' shins, over his muscled thighs, across the sharp hipbones and then up his stomach before kissing Cas' lips again. Dean moves his lips and moans against his neck, "I've wanted this for so long, Cas." His hands don't seize moving over the angel's body. "Wanted you. Just like this. For me."

The moans slipping from Cas' lips are insanely provocative, but he manages to form a "Yes."

The feeling of long nimble fingers slipping under the loosened waistband of Dean's pants send his heart to his throat. He didn't even notice Cas undoing his pants. Yet then the pants are being pushed away and Cas' hands move over the hot exposed skin. Those hands slide over his ass first, grabbing at the plush tissue and muscle, and then they slide around to encircle his cock. Dean whimpers at the firm touch and grinds down into the angel's hand.

In a huff he sits up on the bed in need to remove his restricting jeans. He pushes and pulls, falling onto his ass to finally kick them off. Castiel grabs his waist and pulls him back down onto the bed and manhandles him so that Dean is lying on his back and Cas sits on top of him.

"Shit." Dean breathes looking up at his angel with big eyes. His heart is beating so fast it's a miracle his chest doesn't burst open. Cas is back on his lips in a second, knees tight along his sides and hips beginning to roll down against Dean's. The feeling of their dicks sliding together sends both men groaning and pushing harder against the other; Dean can feel the wetness from what must be both of them on his stomach making it slippery, easier for their cocks to move together.

It's Cas' hand that reaches down between them to hold them together, the angel's hips never slowing or stuttering; the friction grows.

Dean lifts a hand to Cas' lips and presses a finger against his plump lips. "Open." Cas does and Dean slides his single finger into the moistness but removes it after a minute. Cas leans down to kiss him hungrily but Dean reaches back to press his now moist finger at Cas' entrance. The angel above him gasps, body shaking, and Dean's finger circle the tight hole slowly, his eyes never leaving Cas' face. Castiel slowly shifts his body back, persuading Dean to press his finger in a bit. Dean takes his time pushing into Cas, kissing his neck and chin playfully as he does; the body over him has slowed to barely moving against him.

When Castiel seems to be used to the push and pull of Dean's finger in him, Dean reaches with his other hand to jack them both. That gets Cas' attention again and his hips start rocking harder and faster than before.

Dean's moaning, gasping under his angel as he grinds their bodies together while Dean's finger still pumps in and out of him. Cas is whispering words Dean cant understand against his skin, he hears his name now and again too.

"Dean." Cas' voice cracks, "Dean, I-I need, _something_." His eyes are squeezed shut, body pushing against Dean like he'd die if he stops.

"I got you Cas," he tightens his grip on Cas' shoulder, "I'm here." Cas whimpers, but Dean doesn't look away, "Come on Cas, let it out, come for me."

Castiel's jaw drops, brows pull together and he gasps as he falls over the edge into his orgasm. Dean's hand leaves his ass to pump his cock, milking Cas until he's emptied out over Dean's stomach. Those blue eyes are barely blue anymore when they open to look down at Dean and that's all it takes to push Dean into his own finish.

Everything is dark, Dean's chest rises and falls heavily as blood slowly circulates back through his body after what may have been the best orgasm he's ever had. He opens his eyes to look down the curve of Cas' back because the angel's head is down on his shoulder. He too is breathing heavily.

Dean runs his hand through Castiel's hair and kisses his cheek with smiling lips. "That was, awesome."

Castiel breathes in and then sits up slowly, the smile he wears on both his lips and in his eyes fills Dean with warmth. "That was, yes. I liked that very much."

Dean smirks and with the hand still in the dark brown hair pulls him down so their lips nearly meet. "There's still so much more we can do." They share a short kiss and then Dean speaks again. "We should really clean up, Cas." Watching Cas stand up from the bed, Dean's dick gives an interested twitch, and he bites down on his lip when he sees that round ass.

Things were going to be so much better now.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: So this is the first chapter from Castiel's point of view. Thank you to SupernaturalBaby4Life for giving me the idea! Just a quick one-shot. I tried.

"Cas." The name reaches Castiel one afternoon and the tone causes the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. It's Dean, of course, but there is something different about the call. His name pulses through him again. The strangeness is that he only hears Dean say his name, it's not a normal prayer—or normal for Dean—it's only his name over and over again.

Scenarios of what could be going on form in Castiel's mind. The hunter sounds rushed so Cas thinks he is in danger, but Dean's voice is also deeper than normal and Cas wonders if he is mad at him for something. As Dean continues calling his name more ideas run through his mind. Sometimes Dean's voice is quiet and it tickles Castiel's ear, other times it is harder, cracking almost like a whimper causing a twisting sensation in Cas' stomach. Because Castiel doesn't feel like being used as the person Dean yells at, he stays despite the calls.

The most likely reason, Cas tells himself, is that Dean is pissed off about something that happened, but something inside him urges otherwise. The sound of Dean's voice is urgent, deep and not like Castiel has ever heard before. "Ngh, _Cas_!" A shiver goes through Castiel and he gives in, flying to Dean in an instant.

It's not what he expected…at all. Dean wasn't calling him because he was mad or in trouble. Quite opposite.

When Castiel's feet hit the thin carpet of the motel room he freezes instantly. He understands why Dean sounded like he did now. The hunter is on one of the beds, nude, he's sitting back against the head board, legs bent and spread giving Cas a view that sends a hot wave over him and has his cheeks flushing red. Castiel can't bring himself to look away though. Dean is pumping a hand over his cock—Cas can see the head peak out from the man's fist when his arm sinks—and the other is down between his legs. When Castiel looks there, he swallows down a whimper. Two of Dean's fingers are pushing into him with a slick slap and fast pace. Dean's hips are moving as he sits, grinding against the air and Cas thinks how it looks like Dean needs more friction.

It's hard deciding on a place to look: body, hand working the top or bottom, face-but when Cas looks up to Dean's face to see his eyes scrunched shut and lips slack around a noiseless cry of Cas' name the angel's cock gives a twitch. Castiel realizes he's hard in his slacks now from watching Dean.

If time could stand still Castiel would be fine with being stuck in this moment. He's always known Dean Winchester was something special. The man's soul unlike any other he's ever witnessed and body is a piece of art; however seeing Dean like this-overcome with ecstasy and lust, body hot and working towards release-is something so unreal it's on a different level.

Dean moans again and Castiel looks back to his face with wide eyes. The hunter's eyes open and the thin circle of green around the blown pupils is brilliant and those eyes bore right into Castiel's unwavering. Just then Dean's brow draws together, his lips fall open again and his release is spilling from his cock over his tight stomach.

Dean's voice calling his name brings Cas back to the present. Dean closes his eyes again and Castiel looks back down his body wishing he could touch; he wonders how Dean would react if he ran his hand along his chest so his fingers could smear through his come. Castiel does his best not to say anything and not to move. Just because Dean was calling his name doesn't mean he's allowed to jump in now.

Castiel's eyes move from Dean's chest to see Dean still has two fingers inside him and he swallows again. His cock feels heavy in his slacks.

"Hey." The hunters voice is heavy and rough in Castiel's ears but he doesn't look up.

A tremor runs through Castiel's body when he watches Dean push his fingers back inside him and a needy moan falls from those sinful lips. Cas doesn't think he could be more aroused than in this moment. He watches the hunter's fingers leave himself, his pink hole slick still and Cas wants to surge forward to fill it with his own fingers. He wants to see if he can make Dean moan like he had been by his own means.

Yet then Dean's legs fall flat on the bed and Cas can only look up his long, tan, muscled body. The towel on the bed Dean uses to clean his stomach.

Castiel realizes he should say something. "I-I though you were in trouble, that you needed me." The deepness of his voice surprises even himself, but he looks back to Dean's eyes.

"I did need you. You took too long to get here, so I took care of it myself."

Castiel knows he is blushing by the heat in his cheeks. He shouldn't have waited so long to come here. What if he had come the first time Dean called his name? If he saw the whole ritual? If Dean had let Castiel join…Cas runs his tongue along his bottom lip and he feels light headed.

"Cas."

Castiel can't do this right now, he can't face Dean with these thoughts in his mind. So he says, "I have to go." And he disappears from the motel room.

Castiel replays the whole scene over and over in his head. For a while Cas sees it as it happened with Dean working himself with his talented hands and full lips moaning his name, but then Cas imagines it was he instead. He replaces Dean's hands with his own and it's those kinds of thoughts that keep Cas from seeing Dean for a few weeks.


End file.
